megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Man Battle Network 6
Mega Man Battle Network 6, known as in Japan, is the sixth and final installment in the ''Mega Man Battle Network series by Capcom, released on the Game Boy Advance. There game was released in two versions: and . It introduced several new characters whilst retaining the existing ones. Each version has its own Cross Changes (significantly modified Soul Unisons) and Beast Out features. Introduction ''Direct from Instruction Manual INTO THE UNKNOWN! Thanks to Lan Hikari's efforts, the evil aspirations of Dr. Regal, the leader of the Dark Chip Syndicate "Nebula", have come to a screeching halt, and peace has been restored to the world once again. Lan has since returned to his normal daily life, hanging out with all his friends. Graduation from elementary school seems to be right around the corner. But that all changes one day when Ms. Mari, Lan's Teacher, tells the class she has sad news. "One of your fellow classmates is moving to another school," she says, calling Lan to the front of the class. To the class, Lan explains, "...Um, my Dad got transferred, so my family has to move. I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys." The next Sunday...with everything packed and ready to move, Lan's friends gather around him. Mayl shyly begins to talk. "Lan, I...was just thinking how great it would be if we could graduate from elementary school together, and then go to junior high school together... it'd be so nice.... being together... always... (sniffle)" "Mayl..." says Lan, completely surprised. "I'm sorry...I told myself I wouldn't cry." "We'll see each other again, and I'll definitely be back someday! So, don't cry...(sniffle)" "Yeah" "I'm glad you understand. Well, everyone, I better get going. Take care!" And with that, with Lan waving from the back seat, his parent's car heads off for Cyber City where a host of new Adventures awaits. Playable Characters Main *'Lan Hikari', a 6th-grader who just moved from ACDC Town to Cyber City. Lan's grades aren't the best, but his Virus Busting skills are top notch. He's already saved the world 5 times from Net mafias. *'MegaMan.EXE' is Lan's NetNavi, a virtual person who can explore the second reality that the Internet has become. In a Net Battle, Lan and MegaMan make a powerful team. Link Navis are NetNavis of other characters that Lan can operate. Each Link Navi can remove specific obstacles in the internet, has their own Charge Shot, and one exclusive Battle Chip. Their maximum HP increases by 100 as the story progresses, with a max of 800 HP. Except for Custom 1, Mega Folder 1 and Giga Folder 1, Navi Customizer programs are disabled. Falzar Version *'AquaMan.EXE' (SpoutMan) returns from Mega Man Battle Network 4: Blue Moon, once again operated by Shuko Kido. This Aqua NetNavi helps Shuko with her part-time job at the aquarium, which she takes up in order to support her brothers, and is Lan's first Link Navi in the Falzar version. *'TenguMan.EXE' is the NetNavi of Master Feng-Tian. He helps out Feng-Tian's apprentices master the use of the Wind. *'TomahawkMan.EXE' returns from Mega Man Battle Network 5: Team Colonel, still operated by Dingo. This time, the Wood type NetNavi assists Dingo in introducing people to the cultures of his home town. *'GroundMan.EXE' is the Break type NetNavi of Moliarty. He aids Moliarty in his work by drilling through rocks and other obstacles throughout the Net. *'DustMan.EXE' is the Break type NetNavi of Mr. Press, and is in charge of recycling the trash throughout the Net. Gregar Version *'HeatMan.EXE' returns from Mega Man Battle Network 2 as the Fire type NetNavi of Mr. Match, who now works as a new teacher in Cyber City. He is Lan's first Link Navi in the Gregar version. *'SlashMan.EXE' is the Sword type NetNavi of Pat Fahran. He helps Pat gather ingredients and in her cooking, using his giant claws as knives. *'ElecMan.EXE' returns from the first Mega Man Battle Network, this time operated by Count Zap's wife, Ann Zap. The Elec type NetNavi makes up for the crimes committed whilst he was in the World Three organization by maintaining the lighting in Sky Area. *'EraseMan.EXE' is the Cursor type NetNavi of Dark Scythe. He and Dark Scythe are assassins, having been trained by Dusk, operator of ShadowMan.EXE. *'ChargeMan.EXE' is the Fire type NetNavi of Al Ferry. He runs a railway express through the Net, transporting goods and Navis. Features Battle Changes Various effects have been changed from the previous installments. Enemies on Ice panels no longer take double damage from Elec attacks, but now get the freeze status (a condition from the first game) when hit with an Aqua attack. Enemies in Freeze Status take double damage from Breaking Type attacks. Another new status effect is "Bubble", normally caused by the Bubble Star chip series (this status effect became common in the Mega Man Star Force series). Enemies will be encased in a bubble, unable to act, and will take double damage from the next Elec attack. Lava, Sand, and Water panels do not make a return; however, other new panel types exist. The chips "Coming" and "Going" Roads make draw panels, which do as the name describe. Another panel, which is rare and cannot be made via chips is the Geyser, which periodically causes fire damage to those standing on top of it and may be removed if hit by an Aqua attack. The Geyser panels also have an attack pattern in which they alternate between the player's field area and the enemies' area. Folder Building Chips are now restricted depending on their MB (Megabytes), and this has hence resulted in many chips (mostly non-boss chips) coming from being Mega chips to Standard chips now, allowing the player to load more Navi chips into his folder. A Tag System also has been introduced, where the two selected chips (both chips' capacities must not exceed 60MB) are "tagged" and always appear with each other in the Custom Screen. Additionally, a notable number of chips have been given the * code, inclusive of some Navi chips, allowing more fluid unicode folders to be constructed in the game, and some * Navi chips are required for Program Advances. These Navi chips include ProtoMan, Colonel, and Bass chips. The Program Advance chips for some of these program advances are WideBlade B, LongSword B and ProtoMan SP B for Double Hero, Vdoll and Bass for Gospel breath. Cross Changes The Cross System is similar in concept to the Soul Unison/Double Soul from previous games, in that MegaMan merges with another Navi (referred to as a Link Navi), but it does not use any Battle Chip sacrifices, and may last for the entire battle unless MegaMan is hit with an attack the Cross is weak to, in which case he takes double damage and loses the cross for the rest of the battle. Beast Out and Beast Over Beast Out is when MegaMan absorbs a Cybeast, either Falzar or Gregar, to become Falzar/Gregar Beast MegaMan. During Beast Out, MegaMan gains several abilities, inclusive of a rapid-fire buster, and chips being auto-targeted so short-range chips become more useful. He can also charge non-elemental chips to unleash the Beast Out's special attack. When used with a Cross, this forms a Cross Beast, with the benefits given by the Cross and the Cross Beast having its own unique special attack. Beast Out can also utilize Full Synchro. Beast Over occurs when a Beast Out or Cross Beast expires due to the emotion counter running out, MegaMan enters a "Tired" state. In this state, he cannot achieve Full Synchro at all (though he can still use Crosses), but gains the option to use Beast Over. In this state, MegaMan becomes fully uncontrollable for the following turn, becoming invincible and randomly jumping about, firing the buster, and using loaded chips with double the attack power. Removed Features With the Boktai series' dwindling popularity in the US, Konami decided to not release a US version of the third game. As such, Capcom decided to remove most of the Boktai related elements in the game. Gun Del Sol EX, Otenko, Django 1-3, and The Count 1-3 were chips that were removed from the US version. Some, however, can be obtained via Gold Mystery Data (which Capcom forgot to remove). Django and Hakushaku chips both freeze the game, but the Program Advance Crossover (Django 1, Django 2, and Django 3 in order) still function. It, and Otenko, however, use a white dot rather than the actual sprite. The normal GunDelSol chips still exist naturally in the game, as well as the Bat Key and Solar Boy Django/Sol Cross poster in Lan's room. Another removed feature was additional areas in the game, as well as the area maps located throughout the Net for navigation. Undernet 3 and the Immortal area were all removed from the US version. Graveyard 1 was also removed (because it had a Boktai related event), while Graveyard 2 remained, renamed simply as "Graveyard". The Bat Key was given a different function. It opened the Immortal area in the Japanese version, while in the US, it simply opens a purple gate in the Graveyard which has the Attack MAX NPC. Others With the destruction of the Dark Chip factory in MegaMan Battle Network 5, Dark Chips are all but gone. That means that Battle Chips which used to be exclusive only to Dark MegaMan in previous games (e.g. Anubis, Muramasa and Static) can be used by normal MegaMan now, while still holding their usual effects. Also, a Dark Chip-esque Giga Chip is available which modifies the player's charge shot to an extremely powerful attack, only that it depletes BugFrags rather than HP. BugRise Sword is one of these chips. This means the removal of the all powerful DS Navi Chips as well, replaced by the v1/v2/v3 and v1/EX/SP system for Navi Chips. Also, since Soul Net was destroyed, MegaMan lost Double Souls as well. Boss Characters In order of appearance: *BlastMan.EXE *DiveMan.EXE *HeatMan.EXE/AquaMan.EXE *CircusMan.EXE *SlashMan.EXE/TenguMan.EXE *JudgeMan.EXE *ElecMan.EXE/TomahawkMan.EXE *ElementMan.EXE *EraseMan.EXE/GroundMan.EXE *ChargeMan.EXE/DustMan.EXE *G-Beast MegaMan.EXE/F-Beast MegaMan.EXE *Colonel.EXE *Rematch against the WWW Navis except Colonel. *Gregar/Falzar *ProtoMan.EXE (optional boss) *Bass.EXE (secret boss) *The Count of Groundsoaking Blood (Optional boss, Japanese version only) Gallery MMBN6Logos.png|English Logo File:MMBN6GregarEU.jpg|''Mega Man Battle Network 6 Cybeast Gregar'' European box art. File:MMBN6FalzarEU.jpg|''Mega Man Battle Network 6 Cybeast Falzar'' European box art. File:RockmanEXE6DGlaga.jpg|''Rockman.EXE 6 Cyber Beast Glaga'' box art. File:RockmanEXE6DFalzer.jpg|''Rockman.EXE 6 Cyber Beast Falzer'' box art. RockmanEXE6GlagaDX.png|''Rockman.EXE 6 Cyber Beast Glaga'' Beast Link Gate DX Edition RockmanEXE6FalzerDX.png|''Rockman.EXE 6 Cyber Beast Falzer'' Beast Link Gate DX Edition Video File:Rockman EXE 6 Commercial Trivia *Out of all the original Crosses, there are no Navis from Mega Man Battle Network 3 to provide a Cross. *In Lan's room the player will notice that there is a poster of a dog howling. That dog is Gow, from Mega Man Battle Network 5. *Despite the fact that Cybeasts are only shown to have a normal and an SP form, within the data of the game, the Cybeasts actually have RV forms, which are not fought normally in game. If the game is hacked to make it appear, it is much more powerful and faster than the SP one form. Gregar sports 5,000 HP while Falzar has 4,000. *The Double Beast chip does not extinguish synchro. It's also one of the Japan-Exclusive chips that works well in-game, albeit lacking an image. *Various factors in the games seem to indicate that Gregar continues the storyline from Red Sun while Falzar continue the storyline from Blue Moon as to how Colonel continues from Blue and Protoman from White. As indicated from Team Colonel, both versions have very high ties to it due to the ending and the relationships between the operators and navis. *Some screenshots in the official website show the Progress PET icon instead of the Link PET, suggesting that it was originally going to return for this game. * In Gregar, there are 3 Navis who have related to WWW (Heatman, Elecman due to his operator's relationship with Count Zap, and Eraseman due to Dark Scythe being the apprentice of Dusk) * One Operator in both versions have either ties or came from Team Colonel (Dark Scythe in Gregar due to being an apprentice of Dusk and Dingo who was the former member of Team Colonel). * This is the game with most references and counterparts from the X series. With Mayor Cain being the mayor from Cyber City and the presence of Iris.EXE and Colonel.EXE in the main plot, with the two also being "siblings" in this universe as well. See also *List of Mega Man Battle Network 6 Battle Chips *List of Mega Man Battle Network 6 Viruses *List of Mega Man Battle Network 6 Upgrades *Mega Man Battle Network 6 Walkthrough External links *[https://www.nintendo.co.jp/data/software/manual/manual_pc4j_00.pdf Rockman.EXE 6: Dennōjū Glaga instruction manual at Nintendo] *[https://www.nintendo.co.jp/data/software/manual/manual_pc3j_00.pdf Rockman.EXE 6: Dennōjū Falzer instruction manual at Nintendo] Category:Mega Man Battle Network series games Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:Wii U games